The Penguin Village Problems
'''The Penguin Village Problems '''is a British-South African TV show in CP that started from from August 16th 2006 and discontinued on July 13th 2009. In 2015, the creators announced that they were re-continuing it with a season 2 in 2016. It is rated TV-9 due to mild language and swearing. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 - On Holiday - Airdate: August 16th 2006 Episode 2 - Abused - Airdate: November 16th 2006 Episode 3 - S-E-E-K-E-R-S - Airdate: 12th January 2007 Episode 4 - Pancake Party - Airdate: 1st February 2007 Episode 5 - Disney Takeover Time! - Airdate: 1st August 2007 Episode 6 - Merry Walrus needs help - Airdate: December 20th 2007 Episode 7 - OPERATION: N00b Ch1stm4s - Airdate: December 25th 2007 Episode 8 - Nightclub spies - Airdate: March 13th 2008 Episode 9 - Summer celebration - Airdate: August 3rd 2008 Episode 10 - The finale - Airdate: July 13th 2009 Season 2 Episode 1 - Pookie Dilemma - Airdate: January 29, 2016 Script for the second episode (theme song plays) Narrator: It is a lovely day in club penguin. Sally: Mumu. Sally's mom: Get lost, I am watching TV. Sally: But mumu... Sally's mom: GET LOST Sally: I wish my mumu was nice :( *sally's dad comes home from work at the coffee shop* Sally: Dada is here. Sally's mom: Babe! Sally's dad: Hi, babe. *sally's mom kisses sally's dad* Sally: Mumu, I want to go to the snow fo- Sally's mom and dad together: GET LOST Sally: Mumu and dada are so mean to mwe :( I am only 4. I'll just go. *sally goes to the snow forts to meet her friend Alyssa* Sally: Hwi, Lyss. Alyssa: Hwi, Sallz. Sally: Mwy parents are swo mean. Alyssa: Well, woo lucky to wive with woo birth mumu. I was adwopted. Sally: Weah. -Commercial Break.- Sally: Alyssa, were woo evwer abwused? Alyssa: What do woo mwean? Sally: Wike stwarved, bweaten? Alyssa: Mo. -Flashback.- Sally: Mumu, mwe hungwy. Mumu: Fuck off, runt. I never wanted to be pregnant with you. Sally: But M- DuhDuh: GET LOST. Shoo. Shoo. -Flashback Over.- Sally: I hwave. All the twime. I have the knife mwarks to pwove it. Allysa: Think bwack further, Sallz. -Another Flashback- *sally is in her mom's tummy and hears talking* Sally's mom: Babe, I have some bad news. Sally's dad: You're breaking up with me? NO BABE I LOVE YOU!!! Sally's mom: No, it is worse. I am pregnant. Sally's dad: GOD DANG IT!!! -Flashback over- Sally: Yup, tey always hwated mwe. Alyssa: You can always move over with me and my fam! My mumu is sweet! Sally: Alyssa, I don't think my parents would be happy with that, but I'll try! Alyssa: Okay! -Commercial break.- Random Commercial: The coffee shop sponsors The Penguin Village Problems. Random Commercial: Guess what? In the abandoned plaza, a pizza parlour and a pet shop are opening soon! Go there soon! Random Commercial: Are you sick of your puffles pooing everywhere? Then try new Poop-A-Scoop! Only in the "Better Igloos" catalog. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YL-aV_CfzdUMcDonald's Ad Random Commercial: The coffee shop sponsors The Penguin Village Problems. -Commercial Break Over- Sally: Wet's go to woo home. Alyssa: Wotay. *knocks on door* Alyssa's adoptive mom: Hi? Allysa: My fwiend Sally is here. Sally: Hwi. Allysa's adoptive mom: Come in!